Fix me
by Keyla Malfoy
Summary: Aquele garoto o prendia. Ele não sabia por quê, mas iria descobrir." Slash. Drarry. Fluffy. A fic está em hiatus, por um tempo curto, eu espero. Já estou escrevendo - quando me sobra tempo. Ela volta assim que eu conseguir.
1. Chapter 1

Então here i am, com mais uma fic. Se parecer confuso, não desista(am), sim? Ela se explica no decorrer. É isso, eu acho. Ela foi feita apartir de uma ideia que aparatou na minha cabeça, e se transformou no meu orgulhinho. Então eu, particulamente, acho ela bem fofinha. :D

E mais uma coisa, eu pretendo postar até sabádo no máximo, mais um capítulo, dependendo de reviews :D

* * *

**Fix me.**

Draco estava com os olhos colados no portão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, esperando o Blaise e Pansy, que deveriam passar pelo portão e entrar na escola a qualquer momento. Era começo de mais um ano letivo, todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam em casa até este exato dia, quando então, voltavam às suas atividades letivas normais. Como dito, ele estava esperando para revê-los, ficando de olho no portão, até que bateu os olhos em algo, que mal sabia ele, viria a mudar sua vida.

Hermione Granger, - a sangue ruim - estava entrando pelos portões de ferro da escola, não que isso fosse algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, mas sim, que sua cintura estava sendo enlaçada doce e confortavelmente por _aquele garoto_, e era exatamente aquilo que havia chamado sua atenção. Pois era óbvio, nunca que ele, Draco Malfoy, iria prender os olhos e ter a sua atenção chamada pela sangue-ruim, mas sim pelo garoto que caminhava abraçado com ela; ele não sabia por quê,nem como, mas seus olhos não conseguiam se desprender dele. Como se o garoto posssuisse algum tipo de imã que o puxasse e o obrigasse a ficar com os olhos fixados no garoto.

Não era alguém normal, decidiu Draco olhando para o garoto, era diferente de todos os alunos de Hogwarts, ou talvez diferente até de todos que já conhecera. A pele do garoto era extremamente branca, característica do próprio Draco, mas o garoto por incrível que parecesse, tinha a pela mais branca que a sua, chegando a ser quase trasparente. Os cabelos pretos como breu, eram cortados ou não-cortados em um corte bastante diferente, assim como o garoto, de um jeito que todo o cabelo dava a impressão de estar todo bagunçado. Ele era desleixado, reparou Draco rindo. Sua franja caia sobre os óculos escuros que usava.

Outra coisa que Draco reparou, era algo que ficava em bastante contraste com seu seu rosto extremamente pálido, eram os seus lábios. Vermelhos como sangue, em meio da imensidão pálida de seu rosto . Desejáveis, muito desejáveis. Balançou a cabeça rápido de um lado parou o outro, como se tentasse se livrar de seus pensamentos quando a palavra "desejáveis" passou pela sua cabeça. Era um garoto, por Merlin. Então voltou a analisar o garoto. Desta vez, seu corpo.

Não era nem magro, nem gordo era forte e encorpado, observou Draco e riu, afinal sabia que iria ser disputado por uma boa parta, se não, a parte feminina inteira de Hogwarts.

Outra coisa que Draco notou, fora que o garoto era extremamente tímido, envéz de gargalhadas à Granger, ele apenas dava-lhe um sorriso tímido com o canto dos lábios vermelhos.

Draco ficou ali parado olhando até o garoto desaparecer, e continuou olhando, agora para o vazio até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e depois um abraço confortável em sua cintura.

"Quem é ele ?" Draco perguntou já sabendo de quem eram os braços que o abraçavam, só uma pessoa faria isso. Só esta tinha o direito de tocá-lo sem levar um _Avada_

"Ninguém sabe, anjo" Zabini respondeu e sorriu contra os fios loiros do cabelo de Draco depositando um beijo ali.

"Vamos, o velhote está chamando" Zabini disse divertido puxando Draco pela mão e foram até o salão nobre.

Draco sorriu deixando-se ser levado por Zabine, afinal de contas não adiantava nada ficar ali divagando sobre aquele garoto, era só um garoto, afinal. Por mais que fosse um garoto extremamente intrigante, era só um garoto.

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, eu disse que iria postar, and here i am. Então, muito obrigada a quem comentou ok? Vocês não tem ideia do quanto significa pra mim. Hm, sinto que vocês vão gostar desse cap. mas não digo mais nada :x Hm, até o maio da semana que vem eu posto o 3, vai demorar menos, eu acho já que estou sem aula *-*

Eu adoro deixá-los confusos, ops, calei-me.

Hm, eu quero palpites de quem ou o que seja o garoto, sim?

Vejo vocês logo.

* * *

**Fix me - Salão nobre**.

Draco estava andando pelos corredores, subindo as escadas que saiam das masmorras, ainda sendo levado por Zabini que o puxava pela mão, indo em direção ao salão nobre, que como Zabini havia dito, era aonde o velhote estava esperando.

Ambos caminhavam rindo das besteiras que o outro falava, um ria enquanto o outro falava, sem se importar com o que estava acontecendo a sua volta; só caminhavam e caminhavam e riam. E riam novamente, se divertindo, sem olhar para os lados, sem prestar atenção em nada que não fosse o outro. E assim entraram no salão nobre, caminhando, falando e rindo.

Draco deixando-se levar por Zabine, Zabini lhe puxando pela mão corredores a dentro, até que chegassem à mesa da Sonserina. Zabine, enquanto puxava o amigo pela mão, tentava ao máximo dizer coisas para fazer Draco rir, ou ao menos ouvir a risada do loiro. E Draco, bem, Draco continuava ao seu lado, rindo de cada coisa estúpida que Blaise falava.

E era mais uma das muitas vezes que caminhavam juntos rindo um do outro. Os dois estavam assim, rindo, falando besteiras, desligados de tudo, só os dois, andando e rindo.

Até que Draco parou.

Por mais que tenham sido inúmeras as tentativas de Zabini para tentar despertar Draco, ele falhara. Draco não se movia, não falava nada, não piscava, não fazia absolutamente nada, como se estivesse… congelado. Blaise tentou até mesmo passar as mãos na frente dos olhos do outro, mas não adiantou, Draco permaneceu estático. Franziu o cenho e olhou para onde Draco estava olhando. Mesa da Grifinória.

Draco estava parado olhando para um garoto extremamente pálido usando óculos escuros. O garoto jogava xadrez bruxo com Ronald Wesley, e ao seu lado, Hermione Granger devorava um livro. Depois de algum tempo olhando descobriu que era o garoto que Draco estava observando há alguns minutos atrás.

Quando chegou a essa conclusão, percebeu que alguns alunos estavam parados olhando pare ele e Draco, puxou-o arrastando-o para longe do meio do corredor, quase forçando-o a caminhar para longe dali. Então

tudo o que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. A única coisa que percebeu foi o frio.

Draco não queria sair dali, na verdade queria, mas ele não conseguia, tinha algo que o prendia no maldito garoto, e Zabini, por mais que gostasse do amigo, estava lhe irritando. Ele não conseguia sair dali, e Zabini queria o arrastar. Quando Zabine segurou seu braço o arrastando para fora dali, ele não sabia o exato porquê mas olhou para trás. O garoto, que até agora permanecia concentrado no xadrez, virou a cabeça para o lado de Draco e Draco pode perceber, mesmo por trás dos óculos escuros, que o garoto o encarava. Então veio o frio. E Draco perdeu a noção do que acontecia à sua volta, seu corpo cambaleou.

Tanto Draco, quanto Zabne não tiveram nem tempo de raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo; foram segundos entre o que estava acontecendo, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Quando Draco se deu conta, dois braços o seguravam para que não caísse no chão, os quais prejulgou serem de Zabine, mas acabou por ouvir a Voz de Zabine o perguntando se estava tudo bem, Draco não respondeu estava meio zonzo ainda.

Apesar de meio zonzo, a voz de Zabine o "despertou" e ele notou que ainda estava nos braços do outro. Tocou de leve um dos braços do outro, de certa forma avisando que já estava melhor. Com o toque, segundos depois o outro o soltou e ele tentou caminhar, mas acabou cambaleando novamente, sendo amparado pelos mesmos dois braços de antes, Draco notou.

Então se virou, tentando descobrir de quem eram os braços. E sua respiração parou. Era o garoto, o mesmo garoto que a pouco estava sentado com Wesley e Granger, o mesmo garoto que Draco bateu os olhos. Mas como? Segundos atrás ele estava do outro lado do salão nobre, como ele estava ali o segurando, tão rápido? Em meio a sua divagação, o garoto riu, chamando a atenção de Draco para si.

"Você está bem?" O garoto perguntou quando Draco se voltou para ele prestando atenção no seu rosto.

"Eu... bem… é… hm… estou" Draco disse sem jeito, se desvencilhando dos braços e parando em frente do garoto, em pé.

Então Draco sentiu um polegar acariciando sua bochecha e o ouviu o garoto dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem. Draco fechou os olhos apreciando a carícia. Quando abriu os olhos, alguns segundos depois, já estava melhor e o garoto havia sumido. Procurou por todos os cantos do salão nobre, ma nem sinal do garoto.

Outra coisa que aconteceu, fora que os demais alunos nem mesmo haviam percebido o que havia acontecido ali, eles estavam em suas mesas fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse olhar para ele. Só Zabini o olhava, este por estar lhe chamando para irem até a mesa da Sonserina. Draco nada disse, apenas balançou a cabeça e caminhou até a mesa da Sonserina, se perguntando o que tinha sido aquilo que aconteceu.


	3. Chapter 3

Então, oi. Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês fazem meu dia, sério. Mas vamos parar de papo furado e :D Como prometido, aí está mais um capítulo. Esse capítulo é um pouco parado, mas é importante. O capítulo que segue o "complementa" e tem uma parte "crítica". Agora calei-me. Ah, já ía me esquecendo, o próximo capítulo será postado **até** no máximo, quarta-feira da semana que vem. Sobre quem ou o que é _ele_ eu não posso dizer, por equanto. O que eu digo, é que vocês tem bom **faro**. Haha, bjss.

* * *

**Fix Me - A Floresta Proibida**

Todos os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts já estavam sentados nas mesas de suas respectivas casas esperando o diretor falar. E isto já demorava um pouco, porque todos eles estavam ali a pelo menos um bom tempo, o que irritava a grande maioria, talvez pela urgência com que foram chamados, para agora ficarem sentados sem fazer nada por um bom tempo, sabendo que o diretor tinha algo importante para falar, e mesmo assim, ele demorava. Então, sem nenhuma excessão, todos os alunos estavam de olho na bancada dos professores, esperando que hora ou outra, o diretor aparecesse ali e desse o seu comunicado tão importante e tirasse a curiosidade de suas cabeças.

Draco estava esperando, estava entediado já. Estava ali a cerca de vinte minutos e nada do professor, e nem do garoto, e era isso que o preocupava. O garoto havia desaparecido num piscar de olhos, sem nem ao menos deixar uma pista de onde havia ido, olhou para o rosto dos colegas na mesa da Grifinória. Era estranho, mas ambos não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados com o aparente sumiço do amigo.

Franziu o cenho, achando aquilo muito estranho, mas afinal, tudo que era relacionado ao garoto era estranho. Não que isso o afastasse do garoto, é claro, muito menos lhe o fizesse ter qualquer tipo de sentimento negativo em relação a ele, o problema de Draco era bem o contrário, toda essa suposta esquisitisse e mistério que o envolvia, fazia Draco sentir cada vez mais o desejo de descobrir o que havia com aquele garoto, e o mais importante, descobrir porque ele o prendia do jeito que prendia.

Draco foi desperto de seus devaneios pelo barulho de uma colher batendo em uma taça três vezes, reconheceu o som como sendo um ato típico de Dumbledore para chamar a atenção para si. Segundos depois, sua técnica infalível funcionou, todos os alunos se voltaram pra frente, onde ficava a mesa dos professores, e ali no meio estava Albus Dumbledore, com seus óculos meia-lua e sua taça de prata, pronto para - finalmente - falar

Ao seu lado estava a professora Mcgonagall, o que não era um bom sinal, pensou Draco. Cada vez que a vice-diretora estava junto de Dumbledore, era porque a coisa era séria. Decidindo prestar atenção no que os diretores tinham para falar, Draco apoiou o queixo no ombro de Zabini, o qual dividia o banco com ele. Ao perceber o ato, Zabini virou a cabeça e depotisou um selinho nos fios loiros e sedosos do amigo, recebendo um suspiro cansado do outro em troca, então ambos se voltaram para os olhos preocupados de Minerva.

Porque se o professor não demonstrasse o grau do que estava acontecendo, a vice-diretora, com toda a certeza, demonstraria. Seus olhos não perduraram por muito tempo nos da professora, logo Dumbledore começou a falar, tomando a atenção para si. Os olhos de Blaise e Draco estavam nele agora, prestando atenção.

"Boa noite alunos, sejam bem vindos a mais um ano letivo de Hogwarts" Ele sorriu e deu uma ligeira olhada por todo o salão nobre. "E claro, bem vindos aos primeiranistas". Ele sorriu novamente e deu mais uma rápida olhava pelo salão nobre, então seu sorriso se perdeu. Draco suspirou contra o ombro de Zabini, ele estava cansado.

"Como sabem, mandei chamá-los porque tenho um comunicado, na verdade, um alerta." Então todo o calor e ternura que demonstrara a pouco dando as boas vindas sumira de seus olhos. Tudo que preenchia seus olhos agora, era algo que Draco nunca imaginou que poderia ver nos olhos do professor, frieza. Draco arregalou os olhos ao perceber e então desviou seus olhos do professor, não querendo encarar aquela frieza.

"Como eu disse, eu tenho que dar um comunicado, há muito tempo " Então o professor parou de falar de repente. Draco estranhando, voltou seus olhos para os do professor, vendo-o olhar para algo atrás de Draco e rolar os olhos. Olhou para a direção onde o professor antes olhava, e tudo aconteceu de novo. A maldita sensação de fraqueza, o frio, o coração, seu ar indo embora. O garoto estava entrando pelas portas do salão nobre com os cabelos negros totalmente bagunçados e os seus indispensáveis óculos escuros no rosto pálido cobrindo seus olhos. Ele olhava diretamente para o professor, nos seus olhos azuis, por trás das lentes do óculos meia-lua.

E mais uma vez ele queria ter explicações do que estava acontecendo, seus olhos estavam colados no garoto, e ele não entendia porque a simples presença do garoto parecia controlá-lo e tirar todas as suas forças. Viu-o sentar na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Granger, sorrindo para ela, com um sorriso _satisfeito._

E mais perguntas. E mais respostas a serem descobertas.

"Como eu dizia…" Ele recomeçou olhando para a garoto e depois para Draco, este estava com os olhos colados no moreno do outro lado do salão, percebendo o olhar corou e desviou os olhos, levando-lhes para os do diretor. Quanto ao outro, apenas abaixou a cabeça, deixando o diretor prosseguir. " há muito tempo a floresta proibida se tornou proibida por nela habitarem criaturas perigosissímas, mas agora, eu peço para terem cuidado extra. É extremamente proibido _simplesmente_ chegar perto dela, entenderam. Há uma criatura que habita nela, pronta, só esperando por i_nocentes._ E por isso repito, não cheguem perto da floresta proibida. Vocês não fazem ideia do quão poderosa e perigosa esta criatura é. Tenham cuidado. E não se deixem levar por ela, não se enganem. Porque ela pode ser extremamente manipulativa."

Dumbledore deu um último olhar antes de virar as costas, e esse olhar, pode parecer exagero de sua parte, deixou Draco tremendo da cabeça aos pés, por que parecia ser diretamente para ele o recado, não, não parecia, era para ele. Draco arregalou os olhos, o que Dumbledore quis dizer olhando diretamente para ele? Com o que ele precisaria ter cuidado? Um arrepio passou por todo seu corpo enquanto as palavras do professor se repetiam em sua cabeça.

Então ele voltou a olhar para Dumbledore, desta vez, tendo um surpresa. O diretor olhava para o garoto sentado na mesa da Grifinória, e este já não tinha mais a cabeça abaixada, mas sim, voltada para Dumbledore, os dois se encaravam em uma espécie de conversa silenciosa.

Draco continuou olhando, enquanto tentava entender o que aquilo tudo significava e o que estava acontecendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Então, como estão? Espero que bem :D Aqui está o capítulo com a parte "crítica" do qual falei. Eu gostei muito de escrever ele, então particularmente, acho que vocês irão gostar. Ele está meio gigante, heh :D

Hm, lembrando que nada é por mero acaso, e como eu disse (eu disse?), esse capítulo é, hm, importante pro enredo.

Eu pretendo postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, e vou fazer de **tudo** para postar ele sábado.

Bjks e se cuidem com a gripe, sim?

* * *

**Fix Me – A floresta proibida pt. II**

A quebra de contado dos dois se cessou, Draco percebeu. Então desviou o olhar, evitando que o moreno percebesse que estava sendo encarado por ele. O diretor lançou um feitiço que encheu todas as mesas com as mais variadas comidas, mas isso não surtiu nenhum tipo de efeito em Draco, tudo parecia apetitoso, principalmente os doces, mas ele não estava com fome, ele precisava sair dali e ir pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, tudo que fazia sua cabeça doer em busca de explicações.

Draco se levantou de onde estava sentado e deu um beijo demorado na bochecha de Zabini, sussurrando em seu ouvido que iria dar uma volta para pensar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça. Zabini franziu o cenho achando estranho, porque aparentemente Draco não tinha razões para estar de cabeça quente, até ponderou perguntar para o loiro o que estava acontecendo, mas acabou por não perguntar, sabendo que depois o loiro lhe contaria caso houvesse algo preocupante acontecendo. Sorriu e beijou a testa dele.

"Contanto que você coma algo depois, anjo, tudo bem" Draco rolou os olhos e saiu. Zabini se preocupava demais com ele. Era exagero. Ele murmurou baixinho, mas não o suficiente, pois Zabini acabou ouvindo. "Não é exagero, Draco. E tome cuidado." Draco riu ao perceber o leve tom de aborrecimento na voz do amigo, ele sabia que Zabini não estava aborrecido realmente. Voltou a caminhar, ignorando Zabini, e tendo certeza que depois levaria uma bronca por isso, mas não se importava, ele precisaria sair para pensar em tudo que o professor dissera.

Chegando à porta do salão nobre ele parou e se virou para onde o professor estava, capturando as orbes azuis, quase pratas. O professor sorriu e lhe deu um olhar breve, também olhando nos olhos de Draco, que por sua vez sorriu, saindo do salão nobre e caminhando sem destino pelos corredores, deixando com que sua mente vagasse em busca de respostas.

Então ele foi desperto de seus pensamentos por um miado, que ele achava ser de Madame Nora. Continuou andado e olhando para os lados em busca da gata, seguindo o som do miado até que sentiu algo roçar em sua perna. Olhou para baixo sorrindo, era a gata. Ele adorava animais, embora seu pai nunca o deixara ter, nem mesmo para Hogwarts ele deixara comprar um bichinho, então acabara se apegando na gata do inspetor Filch.

Se abaixou e fez carinho nela com dois dedos deslizando por suas costas vendo a gata ronronar contra seus carinhos, ele sorriu, se levantando e voltando a andar. A gata parou de reclamar e seguiu na direção contrária à de Draco, certadamente procurando o dono. Draco riu e continuou andando, até que ele resbalou em algo e quase caiu de costas no chão, se não fosse segurado por alguém.

Draco nem precisou olhar para cima para reconhecer os braços. Suspirou calmamente antes de olhar para cima; mordeu o lábio ao fazê-lo e sorriu em seguida. Lá estava o garoto, sua cabeça estava virada para baixo, voltada para Draco, fazendo com que seus fios negros caíssem sobre a testa, lhe deixando adorável. O garoto possuía um sorriso divertido nos lábios vermelhos enquanto continuava a segurar Draco, como se não quisesse deixar o loiro sair de seus braços, e bem muito menos Draco queria sair dos seus braços, querer até queria, mas não conseguia, novamente ele estava sendo preso pelo garoto. Ele se sentia _protegido_ naqueles braços. E por mais que se odiasse por admitir isso, ele se sentia muito confortável encostrado naquele peito, sendo envolto por aqueles braços, protegido por aqueles braços, e bem, adorava se sentir protegido por aqueles braços.

Draco corou com o pensamento e desviou os olhos do moreno, sabendo que por trás dos óculos ele o fitava. Então o moreno riu, e Draco não entendeu o por quê, mas decidiu ignorar, logo sentiu dois braços apertarem com mais força a sua cintura, como se estivessem o protegendo.

Draco corou novamente. Proteção era algo que já havia virado rotina à sua volta. Ele mal podia piscar que lá estava o moreno o protegendo, o mantendo em seus braços.

"Você precisa ser menos desastrado Draco." Ele riu divertido enquanto falava. Por um minuto Draco se sentiu levemente irritado com a afirmação, mas antes de abrir a boca para responder, o moreno já havia começado novamente, o que quase fez Draco bufar. O moreno riu, percebendo a leve irritação do outro. "E não se preocupe, eu sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger"

Sua cabeça estava voltada para Draco enquanto ele falava, alguns fios negros caiam-lhe pela testa, fazendo Draco estremecer. E mais uma vez lá estava ele, sendo atraído pelo garoto, seus pensamentos sendo embaralhados por ele, ele ficando confuso e se perdendo por causa dele, sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo, ele perdia completamente noção de tudo, o controle de tudo, perdia a consciência quando estava com o garoto. Arregalou os olhos e abriu e fecho a boca diversas vezes olhando para o garoto; ele já não entendia mais nada.

"Você vai entender, Draco."

"Eu vou te ajudar a entender. Eu juro que vou fazer você entender." Apesar de séria, a voz o moreno não passava de um sussurro, fazendo Draco ter arrepios indesejáveis e incontroláveis e consequentemente se xingar mentalmente por isso, por se perder completamente quando estava com o moreno. Então o moreno riu divertido, vendo os arrepios que causava ao loiro, este semicerrou os olhos, sem, é claro, deixar de olhar para o moreno, mostrando-se ou tentando se mostrar, irritado. Vendo isso, o moreno levou os lábios até o ouvido do loiro sussurrando alguma coisa que o fez tremer inconscientemente em seus braços, e novamente ele riu vendo o que causava no loiro. Draco se odiava por isso, e queria socar o moreno. Viu o moreno sorrir com o canto dos lábios em um sorriso travesso e logo depois levar os lábios até o canto dos lábios do outro, deslizando os lábios por toda a superfície do rosto pálido de Draco até chegar ao canto de seus lábios. Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente com a respiração acelerada, então virou o rosto e encostou-o no ombro do moreno, encaixando-o na curva do pescoço deste. Foi a vez do moreno suspirar; com o que Draco havia feito, seus lábios tinham decido o suficiente para tocarem uma mecha de fios loiros que cobriam o pescoço pálido do loiro. Suspirou com a respiração trêmula, apenas sentindo o aroma que dali era expelido.

Draco sentiu frio, então e olhou para a direção às costas do moreno, já que estava com o queixo apoiado em seu ombo, vendo que as janelas estavam abertas; descobriu que era dali que vinha o vento que estava batendo em si e fazendo seus cabelos voarem com o ele, deixando seu pescoço desnudo. Apesar do frio, continuou imóvel, não queria sair daquela posição tão cedo, resolveu continuar assim por enquanto.

Até que sentiu os braços do garoto estremecerem em sua cintura.

Com o vento, os cabelos de Draco descobriram seu pescoço, fazendo o moreno ficar com a ponta do nariz roçando contra a pele branca de Draco. Ofegou contra o pescoço de Draco sentindo o aroma que dali era expelido, aproximando mais seu nariz contra a pele alva. Semicerrou os olhos e apertou o rosto contra do pescoço de Draco, querendo sentir mais daquele perfume. Seus braços apertaram mais a cintura de Draco contra seu corpo e como resultado sentiu um ofego do loiro contra seu ombro, o que o fez apertar mais o nariz conta o pescoço de Draco e apertar o corpo pequeno dele contra o seu. Mais um ofego saiu da boca do moreno e ele cravou as unhas, tomando cuidado para não machucar, na cintura de Draco, sentindo a respiração do loiro se acelerar. Apertou mais o nariz contra o pescoço de Draco e inconscientemente abriu os lábios, vendo Draco soltar um ofego. Apertou mais o corpo contra o seu e forçou os lábios contra o pescoço do loiro, vendo sua respiração acelerar; sua veia já estava pulsando, efeito da aceleração do fluxo sanguíneo, Draco estava nervoso. Podia senti-lo ficar tenso contra seus lábios.

Afastou os lábios dali rapidamente, levando-os até a testa de Draco. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, deixando os lábios permanecerem colados ali durante alguns segundos.

Draco piscou confuso, agora fitando o rosto à sua frente, então franziu o cenho ao perceber que o garoto não possuía o típico sorriso que tomava nos lábios quando Draco se mostrava confuso.

"Volte para o salão, Draco" Novamente Draco piscou confuso e arregalou os olhos após fazê-lo. A voz do garoto, apesar de estar trêmula, parecia estar séria, o que havia lhe assustado um pouco.

"Apenas, vá." O garoto disse colando novamente colando os lábios na testa de Draco. Então fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar o máximo da carícia feita pelo moreno, até que ele tirou os lábios e suspirou com a respiração trêmula, antes de sair dali apressadamente, sem dizer uma única palavra sequer.

Draco notando a ausência do toque, abriu os olhos e piscou vendo que o moreno já não estava mais ali.

Então algo fez ele bater os olhos no final do corredor que virava à direita; uma capa negra e cabelos da mesma cor voavam conforme o vendo batia quando o moreno andava, ainda parecendo estar apressado. Draco mordeu o lábio quando viu a capa, não hesitando em sair atrás do moreno, indo na mesma direção que ele ía, seguindo a capa negra que se movimentava.

Quando chegou ao final do corredor sua respiração estava ofegante e seu cabelo todo bagunçado, chegando até a parecer com o do moreno, fios apontando para todas as direções, mas ele não se importava com seu cabelo, não com a adrenalina correndo por suas veias, aumentando o ritmo de sua respiração.

Aumentou a velocidade dos passos após virar à direita com o intuito de alcançar o moreno, e por mais que não estivesse ao alcance da visão de Draco, ele podia sentir que o moreno estava por perto, ele sabia disso. Mordeu seu lábio novamente em antecipação, sabendo que encontraria o garoto e apressou seus passos sorrindo.

Draco não sabia porque, e nem entendia, mas algo dizia que se tinha alguém que podia ajudá-lo a entender, era o moreno, afinal ele mesmo havia lhe dito que lhe ajudaria a entender; Então lhe encontraria para tentar descobrir tudo pudesse ajudá-lo a entender o que estava acontecendo, e o mais difícil de se admitir, mas que era o que mais importava para Draco, descobrir quem era o garoto por quê ele o prendia e por quê tinha esse poder quase absoluto sobre cada mínima partícula de seu corpo, por quê o deixava vulnerável. E por último, ele queria descobrir o que havia acontecido à poucos minutos atrás e por quê o moreno havia saído daquela maneira de perto de Draco.

Então Draco travou. Simplesmente ficou imóvel no lugar onde estava enquanto tentava andar, mas todas os músculos do seu corpo pareciam ter vontade própria e não se moviam do lugar, por mais que Draco tentasse andar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, podia sentir seu coração bater descompassadamente dentro de seu peito e sua respiração estava ofegante. Mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos suspirando pesadamente ao fazê-lo. A floresta proibida estava bem à sua frente e Draco sabia que o moreno estava lá, então Draco iria atrás do moreno lá.

Deu um passo à frente, ficando bem próximo das árvores que serviam como a entrada para floresta. Fechou os olhos ao fazê-lo e respirou pesadamente, como se sentisse algum tipo de dor quando respirava. Ele estava incrivelmente tenso, e não tinha nem ideia do por quê.

Decidindo ignorar sua tensão, respirou fundo e contou até três, reunindo coragem para entrar na floresta à procura do garoto, então empunhou sua varinha e começou a andar em passos lentos à sua procura.

Depois de algum tempo andando à procura do moreno, Draco já estava cansado e dolorido. De qualquer forma, ele não fazia o tipo forte e atlético, então exercícios físicos deixavam-no desgastado com muita facilidade; seus pés doíam e sua respiração estava falhando, já não aguentava dar mais um único passo sequer, além de que, tinha a certeza de que já estava bem afastado da entrada da floreta. Acabou desistindo de procurá-lo, resolveu que iria tentar chamar o moreno, mesmo que tivesse a certeza que aquilo era praticamente inútil, mas não custava nada tentar. Estava cansado e queria voltar, _com o moreno_ para o castelo, e nada mais importava naquele momento.

Quando abriu os lábios para falar, um corpo se colou violentamente no dele, fazendo-o pular assustado e tentar se desvencilhar dos braços que agora o cercavam, apertando-o como se fosse uma presa. Então vieram as lágrimas, os soluços e depois o acesso de raiva, que o fez distribuir pequenos socos nos braços do outro, o que fazia este gargalhar. Draco se apavorou, chorando cada vez mais, percebendo que não era o moreno.

Pensou em gritar por socorro, mas mudou de ideia rapidamente, pensando no que poderia acontecer caso gritasse, resolveu ficar imóvel, sabendo que logo o moreno estaria ali, o protegeria, o acharia, ele _precisava_ achar Draco.

Draco conteu um soluço mordendo o lábio inferior, fazendo o outro dar mais uma gargalhada.

Então Draco sentiu o nariz do outro percorrer toda a pele exposta de seu pescoço e tentou desviar, mas dedos se fecharam em sua garganta tirando-lhe o ar. Draco fechou os olhos e desistiu de tentar resistir, só estava piorando tudo lutando. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos pelas suas bochechas e seus soluços eram contidos enquanto Draco mordia o lábio com força. Então sentiu o nariz voltando para seu pescoço, deslizando por toda a sua pele fazendo seus soluços aumentarem, e tudo piorou. Por um instante Draco se sentira aliviado, o nariz havia saído de sua pele, e se não fosse pelos dedos apertando sua garganta, ele estaria respirando tranquilo; o nariz foi substituído por lábios que deslizavam por toda a extensão da pele enquanto seu dono apertava com mais força o pescoço de Draco enquanto gemia apertando os lábios contra sua pele. Então viram a língua e os chupões seguidos de gemidos. Draco sentiu algo que não podia identificar pressionando seu pescoço e de repente sentiu vontade de gritar.

Então ouviu um barulho de algo parecido com folhas de árvores e segundos depois foi arrancado com força dos braços de quem o atacava e acabou caindo no chão, por ser arremessado com forca por alguém para a direção contrária daquele que o atacava. Sentiu-se zonzo e sua cabeça bater em algo, mas resolveu ignorar, contentando-se apenas em saber que tinha lido solvo daqueles bracos.

Novamente o barulho das folhas.

Draco sentiu alguém andar até onde ele estava caído e se abaixar, então se encolheu protegendo-se, mas dois dedos foram até sua franja que lhe caia sobre a testa e sentiu os mesmos dedos a colocaram atrás da orelha, como se dissesse que não iria lhe machucar. Então Draco respirou tranquilo, afugentando seu medo aos poucos, apesar de estar ainda um pouco assustado.

"Sou eu Draco." Draco ouviu-o dizendo e reconheceu a voz de imediato, sorrindo ao fazê-lo. O moreno suspirou aliviado vendo o loiro sorrir.

Draco, sem pensar duas vezes, se jogou contra o corpo do moreno e encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, deixando-se chorar. As mãos do moreno, em um ato desesperado, foram às suas costas deslizando por toda a extensão, servindo como tentativa de acalmar o loiro. Depois de alguns minutos, com o moreno dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem e afagando-lhe as costas, Draco sentiu-se acalmar e então pode relaxar contra o corpo do moreno, que passou os braços envolta de sua cintura e apertou o corpo delicado contra seu peito, num ato de proteção.

Vendo que Draco já estava mais calmo, o moreno levou seus lábios até o seu ouvido.

"Eu disse, eu sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger" E Draco estremeceu contra seus braços, fazendo o moreno rir, então ele corou. "Desculpe-me por ter te jogado daquela maneira, eu estava meio nervoso." Ele disse rindo, o que Draco achou adorável. Depois levou os lábios à testa de Draco, depositando um beijo rápido ali.

Antes mesmo de pensar em falar muito obrigado, que fosse, Draco foi cortado pelo moreno. "Você cortou sua testa, preciso levá-lo à Madame Pomfrey " Draco tentou abrir os lábios para dizer que ele iria ganhar uma detenção, mas foi novamente cortado pelo moreno. "E não discuta Draco, eu explico para eles." Draco suspirou cansado, agradecendo pelo que o garoto faria, porque bem, ele não saberia explicar nada do que havia acontecido ali, e pelo que havia percebido, o garoto poderia muito bem explicar tudo.

Afinal de contas, era apara isso que Draco tinha ido atrás do garoto. Para tentar entender o que eu estava acontecendo, o que não tinha adiantado muito, só tinha conseguido ficar mais confuso e sem entender absolutamente nada, do que quando havia resolvido ir atrás do garoto.

"Draco, eu já te falei que você vai entender tudo." O moreno disse parecendo estar irritado. Draco ficou quieto e pôs as mãos nos bolsos olhando para baixo. "Draco, eu prometo que vai, eu te faço entender." Draco tentou ficar irritado com o moreno, porque até agora tudo só estava ficado mais confuso para ele, e o moreno não estava ajudando em nada, mas mesmo sem saber como, não conseguia. "Acredite em mim, você vai, na hora certa" Draco suspirou e voltou seus olhos para o chão abaixando sua cabeça.

"Vamos fazer uma coisa. Pode fazer uma pergunta que eu respondo"

Draco sorriu radiante, pensando sobre o que iria perguntar, afinal tinha tantas perguntas sem respostas que faziam sua cabeça doer, e apenas uma única resposta. Mordeu o lábio e levantou cabeça, então hesitante começou a falar.

"O que você fez com _ele_" A última palavra saiu dos lábios de Draco de forma insegura, ele não sabia o que, ou quem, ou sabe se lá o que era que tinha lhe atacado.

"Eu mostrei pra ele…" o moreno parou de falar fazendo que Draco franzisse o cenho sem deixar de prestar atenção no ele falava, mas ainda sim, tentando entender o que ele iria fazer. Sentiu então dos braços do moreno irem para as suas costas e o levantarem do chão; levou seus braços ao pescoço do moreno o abraçando o mais rápido que pudesse para se segurar, então o moreno passou um bracos por trás das pernas do loiro o pegando no colo e sorriu beijando os fios loiros do outro e terminou a frase, fazendo Draco perder todo seu ar e morder o lábio inferior. "…que você é meu"

Draco soltou o lábio e sorriu, podendo jurar que seus olhos brilhavam. Foi quando percebeu que estava saindo do lugar.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Te protegendo" O garoto disse fazendo Draco estremecer. Ele nada disse, apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos, deixando-os assim durante alguns segundos. Porque sabia, afinal, que o que ele tinha dito era a verdade. Draco suspirou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, adormecendo.


End file.
